Love at first sight
by fangirlingoversandwiches
Summary: A young girl named Elsa is a lonely yet playful woman. She doesn't believe in love. Until she set foot in a nightclub and her life changed forever. She meets a young woman called Anna. But what Elsa didn't know was that she was tragically suffering through depression and anxiety. Will she take her own life? Or will Elsa's love pull her enough through it?
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight.

Chapter one: When I first laid my eyes on her.

It all happened when I set foot in a night club in LA. My friends had tried to set me up with a few girls. But it never really worked out for me.

I've been single for five years now, it's not easy being a lesbian. Hitting on a girl, only to realise there actually straight. It really sucks.

But what can I say? I'm just your typical blonde girl out in the streets looking for 'the one'. I think it's pretty pointless to be honest. Finding love. All the concepts of it made no sense at all. Until…I saw HER…

Scene one: Making an entrance.

I decided to hit the clubs on my own. Since my friends were all busy 'hitting on guys'. Something I couldn't join in with. I was wearing a very slim blue dress which made my body figure stand out tremendously. I was also wearing silver high heels. These were my favourite. I would always wear them on a night out like this. I was just getting out of the cab now, with my handbag wrapped tightly around my shoulders. The air was sticky and warm, which blew my long and wavy hair along with it.

There was an extremely long line outside the night club. I sighed, knowing it would be a long wait just to make it to the entrance. The club was huge though. Strobe lights of all different colours, lighting up as powerful and bright as the sun brought daylight to the earth.

I started walking over to the back of the snake twisting line, as people began to turn and look at me. They were starting to make me feel very self conscious. I hope I didn't look too beautied up.

I finally made it to the back of the forever going line, as people turned back around to continue with their endless chatter and laughter.

Moving ever so slowly, closer towards the entrance, I felt someone tap lightly on my shoulder.

I slowly turned around to see what this mysterious stranger wanted.

It was a rather tall and bulky man with short blonde hair. He was wearing a black suite, just without the tie. He was smiling at me in a very strange way. It was kinda creeping me out.

Stranger: Hey! I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look!

His grin was even wider now. He was getting a bit too friendly.

Elsa: Oh, um…thank you.

Stranger: No probelm! The names Kristoff. What's yours?

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him as I questioned what ever he was getting to.

Elsa: My names Elsa.

His eyes lit up in reaction to probably getting closer to be 'getting laid'. Urgh. This was just one of the reasons behind why I was gay.

Kristoff: Well it's nice to meet you Elsa! On your own, huh? So am I! Do you wanna hook up in there or something?

Elsa: Listen, Kristoff. You seem like a REALLY nice guy. But I'm lesbian. I'm not looking for anything with a guy. Sorry.

His grin turned into a frown within a slow noment. His eyebrows raised, as if he couldn't believe he got rejected off a woman.

Kristoff: Oh. Well, it was nice to meet you then, Elsa.

He held out his hand towards me. A gesture to shake it. I thought it would only be polite to take in the gesture. Shaking his hand, I slightly nodded and replied 'yeah, you too Kristoff.' Letting go of his firm grip. I turned back around to face the right side of the line. I didn't even realise that I was at the entrance now. Talking to Kristoff must have made time fly by.

One of the security guards told me what the fee was to enter. I reached into my stylish hand bag to give him the correct amount of money. He gently smiled at me, as he stepped aside to let me into the over crowded, darkly lit, music blazzing night club.

Scene two: Love lights.

There were people surrounding me everywhere. It was so packed. They were all swinging in time with the music and the beat. They had drinks in their hands, giggling and chatting as they were all dancing until the break of dawn.

I squeezed past them all, making my way for the bar. I loved the occasional drink. It was always so…peaceful and relaxing for me. It always relieved me of my problems and worries.

The bar man made his way to me, as I sat down on a high chair looking over the bar. He was looking into the crowds of over powering people.

Barman: Crazy kids, huh?

I carefully nodded in agreement.

Elsa: Sure are.

I looked back towards the heaps of dancing crowds that were over surrounding. People sweating from the touch of other human beings.

Barman: What can I get you babe?

I swung my head back around to look back at the man, who now had one arm on the bar, and the other simply laying on his hip. He had different varieties of tattoos rolling up his right arm which was laying on the bar. He was wearing a very dirty white vest shirt, and the sweat on his head reflected from the overwhelming light. I stared at him with precautious eyes. Both my hands in between my legs.

Elsa: Just a vodka with cola, please.

He shuffled his way to the back of the bar, moving through different beverages. It didn't take him long to get what I wanted.

He placed the very large and dark glass on the bar with a bit too much force,as bits spilled out of the glass like water spluttering from a tap.

Barman: There ya go.

Elsa: Thanks.

I reached in my handbag and payed him for the drink. He gladly took the money, as he drifted away whilst he did a sly cheeky wink at me.

I took a straw from the side of the bar, as I placed it into my drink, as I started to slowly slurp it away.

I looked around the moving crowds. To see different dances people were doing. The music changed then, to something sexy and sassy, as both men and women started to grind against each other with so much passion.

The lights were going crazy. There was now a large gap which separated these two, untamed crowds of energy and soul. A bright light of red caught my eyes, hovering over to the other side of the night club where the gap was between the two crowds. I couldn't see what ever was behind the light, as it was blinding my eye sight. But that's when it flew away to somewhere else. That's when I seen her. This astonishing beautiful woman, sat on her own with only a drink in her hand for company. She had beaming ginger hair, worn down in two plaits. She had a dress on simular to my own, but a bit more bulky and in the color white. Which matched her white converse she was wearing.

I couldn't help but stare at her. I had never seen nothing more attractive in my whole life. I decided to gather up the courage and go over there to speak to her. Slowly and carefully sliding off the chair at the bar, I made my way through the two boisterous crowds, coming closer and closer to this intriguing woman.

She looked up as she caught me walking towards her. Wow. Her eyes sparkled brighter than the stars on a clear summer night sky. Her eyes were just a shade darker than my own. A very light blue. I could only feel a strange bond with this woman. It was like love at first sight or something. I didn't even know her, yet already, she was taking my breath away.

She looked a bit scared to even see someone approach her. She looked mildly nervous. Oh god. I hope I didn't look like some sort of sex freak or something. I didn't want to scare her away.

She moved up a bit as I sat down next to her. She kept moving bits of her hair behind her ear. She didn't even know where to put her eyes. Now she was REALLY nervous.

I put my drink on the little round table in front of me.

Elsa: Hey.

Mysterious woman: Oh! Ummm…hi.

She turned around slightly to look at me. She gasped slightly and flinched back a little. She was glaring into my eyes.

Elsa: I noticed you were sat on your own, so I thought you might want some company. I'm Elsa.

I smiled warmly at her, letting her know I wasn't some peevish freak. She was fully turned around now, so she was facing me. She had both of her hands gripped together. She attenpted to smile back at me. Oh my god. She was so cute. She even had freckles. How adorable.

Mysterious woman: I'm…Anna.

Her eyes dropped to the ground. I was guessing she was too petrified with so much intense communication with such a stranger like myself. She had such a lovely name though. It made her even more adorable.

Admiring her beauty, I noticed she had very deep scars going all the way up her arms. I knew what they were straight away. I felt a sudden feeling of saddness and grief. I had no idea of what she was having problems with, to make her do this to her delicate and fragile body.

She saw the way I was looking up and down her arms. She started to rub them as if to try and hide them. I didn't want her to feel as if I were judging her.

Elsa: I'm not judging you, Anna. I was just looking. I was wondering actually. What could make a beautiful thing like you hurt yourself in such a violent way.

Anna: I….don't wanna talk about it. You probably think I'm a suicidal freak just doing it for attention. *sighs* I'm so sick of being the ugly duckling.

I could see that tears were starting to swell in her eyes. As she was still locked looking to the ground. I know I didn't know her, but it felt like I understood her. It shocked me that she thought of herself in such a horrible way. It really did upset me. I didn't want her to feel like that about herself.

I put one of my hands in her shoulder to comfort her in a kind and gentle way.

Elsa: Hey! It's okay! Wanna know what I think? I genuinely think your the prettiest thing in this whole entire club. Your scars just show of how beautiful you really are, Anna.

She looked up from the ground to stare at me. Tears running down her face. I wipped them away as she slowly smiled at me.

Anna: Y-your so sweet. W-why are you being so kind to me?

Elsa: Well, kind IS my middle name!

She started to giggle as she put both of her hands over her mouth.

Elsa: Um…Anna. Not to be too hasty but.. I'm a lesbian. I know some people have things against people like me. So if you don't like the idea it's fine. I'll just l…

Anna: I'm a lesbian too, Elsa.

Her cheeks swelled up as she made a huge grin. She was so enchanting. My head was starting to spin from the sight of her.

Elsa: Oh! Great! Would you like to go somewhere quieter from here?

Anna: Yeah, I guess so!

I started to giggle as we both left our drinks on the table, as I grabbed her left hand as we made our way out of the wild nightclub…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: First date** **Scene three: Chocolate.** **As Anna and I were exiting the undomesticated night club, that snake like line began to deeply stare at us both, noticing that we were still holding hands.** **I dragged her away from the continues stares of those crazy, wildlife people.** **I had no idea where we were going. As we were getting further and further away from the night club. Passing different stores and different varieties of houses.** **Yet I still couldn't let go of her hand. I loved the touch of it. Her skin. It was so warm. Smooth and soft.** **I looked into her eyes, as I then again started to admire her beauty.** **Elsa: So? Where would you like to go, Anna?** **She began to fixedly stare into my eyes.** **Anna: I-I don't really know. Um….what's this anyways?** **She lifted our hands up into the air, to show me that I had my fingers enlocked with hers. I started to laugh a little…** **Elsa: Oh that? I thought you were doing it…** **I winked at her in a very tempting way. She started to giggle. Her laugh was the cutest thing I had ever heard.** **Anna: Well in that case….I don't mind…** **She smilled at me as turned around and dragged me along to somewhere.** **I was starting to wonder where exactly it was that she was taking me to. The wind blew her glowing ginger hair around, so the fragrance knocked me right in the face. She smelled so sweet and secular. I was starting to accidently dribble.** **I quickly wiped the dribble away before Anna could notice. But she didn't notice a thing. She had her heart set on taking me on a long journey, apparently.** **We were making our way around a corner of one of the stores now. As Anna came to a stop to look at this store.** **I realised it was my favourite store in LA. The chocolate store. There was a chocolate fountin in the window which was just dribbling with chocolate. ** **Elsa: Oh my god I love chocolate! ** **I turned around to see a very excited Anna jumping up and down on the spot, clapping her hands together. It was like letting a kid loose in disney land. It amused me. I couldn't help but smile at her.** **Anna: Me too! Cmon Elsa let's go inside!** **She tugged and pulled at my arm as I was forcefully dragged into this magnificent chocolate store.** **Wow. There was so much chocolate. There was all different makes and kinds. The smell was exactly what I imagined it to be. It excited me to be in such an amazing chocolate store.** **Anna let go of my arm as she ran towards the huge chocolate fountin, arns outstretched to reach for it.** **She was grabbing LOTS of strawberries from the side of the fountin. Dunking them into the mouth watering chocolate ever so smoothly. I laughed as I walked towards her, standing by her side as I were about to do the same.** **I was finishing my last strawberry when she looked at me from the corner of her eyes. She had chocolate all around her mouth. And smudges all around her bright redly lit, glowing cheeks of hers.** **Anna: This chocolate is so delicious, oh my god. Don't you think Elsa?** **She was facing me now, as a sudden burst of laughter came trembling from my lips.** **Anna: What? What's so funny?!** **I pointed to both of my cheeks, inferring she had chocolate all over them. She frowned as she took in what I was trying to say. Wipping away the now smoulded chocolate on her cheeks. She was just so cute. I couldn't stop another set of laughs coming from my mouth, as I put my right hand over it to try and stop myself.** **After a long moment of licking and wiping, Anna looked at me and sighed. Probably hoping there was no more chocolate splats all over her cheeks.** **Anna: Pleaseeeeeeee tell me it's gone!** **Elsa: *giggles* Yeah Anna, it's all gone now. ** **Anna: Phew! Thank god! That took forever!** **Elsa: *laughs*…should we be leaving now? It is getting pretty late.** **She reached into her easy carriable purse and took her I phone (same phone as mine) out to look at the time. Her eyebrows raised, only realising how late it actually was.** **Anna: No way is it after twelve! Oooooooh we better go!** **I nodded, as we both made our way to the counter to pay for the chocolate that mostly Anna covered her cheeks with.** **Before Anna could give the man behind the counter the money, I put one hand on her arm to stop her.** **Elsa: Let me pay for it, Anna.** **Anna: B-but…. I ate most of the chocolate! ** **Elsa: Don't worry about it! Just think of it as a first date sort of gift….thing.** **I shrugged my shoulders as she sighed. Putting her money safely back away in her purse, as I went into my handbag and gave the man behind the counter the money. ** **Scene four: An exchange of numbers.** **We were just leaving the chocolate store now. I had both of my hands wrapped around my handbag. One of Anna's hands slipped gently into one of my gripling hands. Letting it fall so we could easily hold hands.** **Anna: You didn't have to do that Elsa, yanno. ** **I gently and affectionately smiled towards her.** **Elsa: I wanted to. Remember my middle name?** **She began to slowly smile back at me, as her hand squeezed mine.** **Anna: I-I….really like you, Elsa. Your such a warm, careing and loving person. I'm so glad you came over to me tonight.** **In reaction I squeezed her hand back, letting her know my reply before I even said it.** **Elsa: Me too, Anna. I really do think your beautiful. And…adorable. Your really…funny and cute.** **We were both hugely grinning at each other now. A strange and unusual feeling of something moving around in my stomach. It was a good feeling. A feeling that was starting to make my heart beat even faster.** **Anna: Tonight has been amazing, Elsa. We should do it again sometime. Hey do you want my number?** **Elsa: Yeah! What a great idea Anna.** **I reached into my handbag to grab my phone, as she did the same. Once I had her number in my phone book, I then gave her my number in return.** **Elsa: Great! I'll text you later on?** **Anna: Sure.** **She looked a bit unsure. Which made me wonder what was wrong with her.** **Elsa: Do you want me to walk you home? I don't mind?** **She shook her head in a sure and certain way.** **Anna: Nonono. It's fine. Anyways, I only live a few blocks away from here.** **Elsa: Oh I see. Well i'm gonna go and call a cab. I don't live too close to here. Are you gonna be okay?** **She slightly tried to smile at me, which then turned into a sudden frown. I suddenly remembered those horrific scars that ran deep into her arms.** **Anna: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I'll….see you later.** **Elsa: Yeah… I guess I'll be seeing you.** **I started to slowly walk away, as I kept turning my head around to look at her. She was walking at quite a speed. She was some distance away now. But I could swear I heard sobs coming deep from within her beating chest…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Blood and Scars.

Scene five: A lonely home.

I was in the cab now, it was a twenty five miunte drive from here to my house. But I didn't care. All I could think about was Anna. I really did hope that she was alright.

Staring out of the cabs window, it started to dribble with rain outside. I sighed. Knowing I would be heading back to my lonely house with myself as my only company. Anna kept rotating in my mind. Endless questions roaming around in my head.

I know she was depressed and stuff, but she really shouldn't be hurting herself. She would probably be at home now, drowning in those dark thoughts of hers. She was alone. Trapped and scared. I didn't even realise that a tear started to dab down my cheek as I were beginning to dwell on all the possibilities that Anna could harm herself with.

*twenty five minutes later*

The cab pulled out infront of my mistry looming house now. Staring at it from inside the cab, it was starting to look a bit creepy. Since I was the only one living in it.

I reached in my handbag and gave the cab driver the money for driving me all this way.

Cabdriver: Thanks. Are you okay? Your um...mascara is all down your face...

I wipped at my cheeks, looking at my very black and wet fingers. This whole Anna thing must really be getting to me. I had to see if she was okay.

Elsa: Um...yeah, fine. I just have bad hayfever. Forgot to take my pill. Anyways, thanks for driving me.

I smiled at him a bit, as he had his eyebrows raised as if to say I was lieing. But I didn't really care. I made my feet drag me from the cab, and carry me to my front door.

Reaching for my keys in my handbag, the man in the cab started to slowly drive away.

Unlocking the door and stepping into this house, I figured I was really alone. I mean, I hardly see my friends anymore, both of my parents are dead, and I didn't even have anyone to comfort me.

Closing and locking the door, I threw my handbag to the side, as I slowly slid down the door to sit down, putting my hands over my face.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I usually didn't care if I was alone. With no friends and no family. It never really bothered me. That's when I started to over think it. With Anna being depressed and all, it must br effecting myself.

Realising this, I jumped up and reached for my handbag, which was now spilled all over the floor.

Grabbing my phone from the side of the bag, I went on my log book to find Anna's number. I gathered up the courage to dial the number, instead of just texting it.

Scene six: Unexpected phone call.

Pressing the dial button, I felt the sudden urge of panic and despair. I couldn't help but worry about her. Saying this, I had even more weird feelings in the bottomless pit of my stomach. Just to hear her voice would probably just send me crazy.

It rang and rang and rang. Yet still no answer. I kept hanging up and trying again. But still, I wasn't getting anything. I sure hope she hasn't done anything stupid.

I let out a big sigh, as with my right hand I wipped away the new tears that were beginning to fall down my face.

I decided to ring her one last time. If she didn't answer...well...I would just go out looking for her.

I gasped as someone answered the phone with a slight stutter.

Anna: H-hello?

Elsa: Anna! It's me, Elsa! I was just ringing you to check if you were okay.

Anna: Oh, hey Elsa. *sniffles* y-yeah I'm f-fine.

Elsa: Anna? Are you crying?

Anna: Um. y-yeah. I just switched on a movie which is really upsetting. *sniffles*

I could tell it in her voice, that she was deliberately lieing.

Elsa: Anna. Your not...yanno. Hurting yourself...are you?

There was a long pause. As Anna didn't know how to answer.

Anna: Nonono! I'm fine E-Elsa, honestly.

Elsa: Areeeeeee you sure?

Anna: Yeah. I'm good. *sniffles*

I knew she was hurting herself. I didn't want her to. I felt my emotions ball up inside of me, as all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, to kiss her and make it all better.

I wanted to see her. As soon as possible. She couldn't hide this away from me.

Elsa: Hey, are you busy tomorrow?

Anna: N-no, why? Do you wanna see me or something?

Elsa: Of course I want to see you beautiful! This can be our second date if you like...

Anna: Sure. Where do you want me to meet you?

I paused for a minute. I needed a quiet place where I could confront her without anyone else getting involved.

Elsa: There's a huge park not far from that chocolate store. Do you know it?

Anna: Ooooohhh yeah. I live a couple of blocks from there.

Elsa: Great! What time then? Two pm?

Anna: Yeah, that's cool.

Elsa: Okay, see you tomorrow then Anna.

Anna: See you, Elsa.

I didn't want to hang up. Hearing her voice was the only thing keeping me sane around here. I kept staring at my phones screen as she hung up, which sent me into hundreds of tears.

I forced my heels off my feet, as I leapt up, making my way up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

Closing the door, I sprang onto my bed. Laying down, I wrapped my hands around my legs, as I let the tears flow, and the sobs from my chest push me into a nightmarish sleep..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: No more secrets, no more lies.

Scene seven: Nightmare.

It was dark. Misty and cold. I was only stood alone with my arms wrapped tightly around myself.

I looked down to only see my naked feet. I could see some sort of red liquid covering all over my feet.

It was dribbling down from some where. Although I couldn't see as where it was coming from. I followed the leaking sound, that was coming upward, walking up some what seemed to be like a steep hill.

Making my way up, the sound came to a stop. As my eyes started to adjust, I could see a pool of blood, circling a familiar woman.

I slowly walked over to the woman who was laying on the floor with her arms outstretched. This was where the source of blood was coming from.

I kneeled down beside the woman to turn her around to see who she was. But it was like I already knew who it was, as my hands began to tremble, reaching towards her.

Before turning her over, I took in a deep breath, as I took in what my fears were downing on, in my darkening head. It was her. Anna. She….was dead. I felt my arms automatically wrap around her as I started to uncontrollably cry on her shoulder.

Scene eight: Bad night's sleep.

I sat up, gasping for air as that dream would forever haunt me in my mind.

I felt tears fall down my face, as I started to rub my eyes to force them to go away.

I was still fully dressed from the night before. I felt very uncomfortable, as I was cramped in my very tight dress. Ripping the stupid thing off and throwing it to the floor, I now wore nothing but my lingerie underwear. I looked around the bedroom searching for my cell phone.

In no success of finding it, I realised I had left it downstairs with my bag, a mess on the floor. Throwing the covers off myself, I leapt off the bed, running downstairs to get my phone.

Grabbing my phone, I needed to look at the time, as I was going to confront Anna. Over my forever spiraling fears.

I had slept the whole morning and some of the afternoon as it was one pm. My eyes widened in surprise, as I ran back upstairs to rush and hurry to get myself ready.

*thirty minutes later*

Dressed and ready, I had made my bed and put my hand bag away, as I got my easily carriable purse out to company me.

I had a very stylish vest shirt on with ripped shorts and also black lassy stockings with a pair of blue nike blazers on. I had my hair pulled back into a simple pony tail. It was far too hot to be wearing my hair down.

I sighed, making my way out of the door to go and meet Anna.

Scene nine: A horrific confrontation.

I had to ring another cab, as it was way too late to be walking for an hour.

Making my way into the the cab, I was shocked to see it was the same driver that drove me home last night.

As I closed the door and sat down, he started to stare at me through the rear mirror.

Cabdriver: Oh hey, it's you again. Are you okay today? You took your 'pill' for your 'hayfever'?

I raised one eyebrow at him to question this strange man.

He raised his arms in the air as if to surrender.

Cabdriver: Sorry, none of my business. So. Where am I taking you.

I made a little sigh.

Elsa: Same place you picked me up last night, please.

He begun to drive away, as I slumped back in the seat to get comfy for this long journey.

*twenty five minutes later*

I quickly unbuckled my belt as I gave the driver the money. Jumping out of the cab, I made my way towards the park.

It was nearly two pm now. As I was quickly moving past the chocolate store. Memories of last night filled my overflowing mind.

Making my legs move even faster, I could see the humongous gates of the park over heading me. It was like grand central park, just a bit smaller.

Moving the gates out of my way, I made my way into the opening. Looking past people walking their dogs, couples holding hands, cuddling on benches…

She was stood with her back to me a good few feet away. I couldn't see her properly but she looked beautiful. She sent my heart racing, giving myself palpitations.

She was wearing a simular dress from last night, but a different texture, and in the colour pink. She had her hair worn down. She should do that more often. It made her even more gorgeous. She was also wearing heels aswell, in the colour black. But no where as near as high as my own.

I made my way back to reality, as I started to walk towards her.

Hearing that someone was walking close behind her, she turned around as she saw me walking towards her. She started to smile at me. So fucking adorable. Her freckles really stood out today. It was so unbelievably cute.

But as transfixed as I was with how stunning she looked, I didn't notice the over wrapping bandages on her arms. It sent stings like a knife stabbing me at the heart.

I stopped as I was now facing her. She took in my expression as her smile started to disappear.

Anna: Hey, Elsa.

Elsa: Hello, Anna.

Anna: So um…you wanted to see me?

Elsa: Anna. I have to ask you something.

She could hear the worry in my voice, as her expression became pained.

Anna: W-what is it….Elsa?

I suddenly looked at her bandages. She followed my stare as she knew what I was getting to.

Anna: Elsa. It's not what you think.

I gently grabbed her by her arms, removing some of her right arms bandage to reveal what I had been hopping not to be there.

Deep red bloody cuts ran deep in her arm. Some even had stiches. My mouth hung open as I could feel them same horrible tears behind my eyes.

Elsa: A-Anna? W-whyyy?

I started to sob as I automatically wrapped my arms around her, crying on her shoulder.

She started to wrap the undone bandage around her arm, as she squeezed me tightly into her chest.

Anna: E-Elsa, I didn't want you to know.

I could hear the pain behind her voice. She must be really suffering.

Anna: Elsa. Come to my place. I'll explain everything to you.

I looked back at her with gleaming eyes, as we still had our arms wrapped around each other.

I nodded, as she put her arms around my waist in a comforting way. We started to slowly stroll our way to the furthest exit of the park, making our way for Anna's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Longing Moments.

Scene ten: Anna's house.

We were both just making our way out of the park now. I still couldn't help feel guilty and hopeless for Anna. I was still holding her close beside me. I had my arms wrapped around her, almost as if to protect her. I didn't want anything than to craddle her in my arms.

I looked up to stare at her. She was glaring off into the distance as we were both walking.

My stare wondered off, looking at the bandages wrapping over her fore arms. I inhaled a big gust of air, making a huge sigh. Anna turned her head around to look at me.

Anna: Elsa? Are you okay?

I squeezed her even more closer to me.

Elsa: Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried about you.

She frowned at me. As if to say there was nothing TO worry about.

Anna: Elsa, I'm fine. Look, were almost at my place now. I'm gonna tell you everything. Okay?

My head faced forward. I didn't realise we were passing a variety of houses now. I was guessing we weren't far from Anna's.

Coming off and onto another block, we were now facing a rather small but bulky house. It looked simular to mine. A looming darkness of nothing. I could tell she lived alone. Alone like myself.

I let go of my grip of holding onto her, as she held my hand, opening up the gate to drag me up to her front door.

Moving her mat aside and picking up her keys from underneath it, she began to unlock the door.

Slowly opening her creaking door, she pulled me in and locked it.

It was around three pm now. I know it was light outside, but it some what seemed to be very dark inside her house.

She let go of my hand as she made her way towards one of the downstairs rooms. I followed her, as I was wanting for her explanations.

We entered her living room. It was quite small. She had a plasma television in a corner, and a sofa in another. It was a very fashionable room though. Filled with all different colours.

She sighed, she she sat down on one side of the sofa. I started to bite my lip, due to how nervous I was becoming. After one step at a time, I sat down beside her. There was quite a gap between us. She had her legs crossed and her arms folded. It almost looked like she was holding herself to keep herself together. I also had my legs crossed, but I had my hands enlocked with each other, as I was beginning to tremble.

She heavily breathed out a gust of air as she moved her eyes to look at me. Nothing but fear and a glooming darkness roamed around inside them.

Anna: EEE-Elsa….I….

I slightly nodded at her for her to continue.

Elsa: Go on, Anna. I won't judge you.

Breathing in, her eyes moved backwards and forwards. Moving from mine, to the floor, and back to my destined for answers eyes.

Anna: I've been like this for seven years. When I was…younger…I was frequently bullied. People would always call me names. They would make fun of the colour of my hair, how I had a lot of freckles…thinking about it now it didn't really bother me. But over these past seven years I have started to dwell on pretty much everything. I've never really had any friends. They would always go out to places, but they would never invite me. I had never been one to fuss though. I would never get noticed by boys either. That's when I started to question my sexuality. I realised I had never really found boys attractive. Girls have always looked so….beautiful to me. They always stood out. So one day, I decided to tell my parents. They hated the whole idea, and they were the only family I had left. But they abandoned me. I've been on my own for years now. No friends or family. I try to get out, meet new people. But they would just laugh at my efforts and turn away. One night, I was heading home after a night out, and a group of girls came over to me, surrounding me. Pushing me and calling me names. I ran home as fast as I could. I just sat down and cried. That's when I started to get these…thoughts. Although they weren't thoughts as such. They were telling me dark things. Things I didn't want to hear. Saying I was ugly, a mess, not good enough. They kept pushing and pushing me. My hands gripped at the roots of my hair, forcing the voices to leave my mind. But they wouldn't leave. They stayed, and they got worse. I ran into the bathroom and picked up something extremely sharp. I started to cut deep, deep away into the flesh of my torn body. The voices screaming in my head. I've been trapped and alone for so long. I-I… I don't know if I can handle it anymore…

She slouched down over the sofa with her hands gripping over her face, as she begun to heart breakingly sob into them. I couldn't believe what she had told me. I couldn't believe such a beautiful, loving and affectionate woman like Anna would harm herself over such things. I didn't want to do nothing but help her. It was hurting to see her break down like this. My mouth hung open, as no sound was escaping from it.

I launched myself at her, enclosing my arms around her, as my tears began to seep down my hurtful face…

Scene eleven: Moments like this.

Elsa: Oh Anna! I'm sososo sorry! You shouldn't let them get to you that much, to make you hurt yourself! I'm gonna get you through this Anna. Whatever it takes.

She started to sniffle as she begun to wipe her tears away. Her sparkling eyes looking into mine. They were so amazing. I couldn't stop staring into them.

Anna: B-but, how? Elsa?

Elsa: Anna. I will do absolutely anything to get you better. I won't let these things take you away.

With my arms still wrapped around her, she had hers still wrapped around herself, holding her together. She smiled at me, which just sent me a bundle of feelings.

I don't know what happened or what it was, but my arms moved from her body, to her face. I was craddling her delicate face in my gentle hands. Closing my eyes, I leaned in. Making my moves slow and steady.

Setting my lips against hers, I felt something go off inside of me. Like something had made my heart suddenly stop beating. This moment was so precious. So right. The touch of her lips tingled mine, wanting more of her seductive touch. Her arms wrapped around my neck, gripping me tightly, as we both wanted to save this moment. She started to kiss me back, knowing she wanted this…wanted me, made this moment even more special.

Moving my grip for her waist, we started to gently lay back on the sofa. With Anna on the bottom and myself on the top. Both of us indulging in this moment of a lifetime. It felt like gravity was holding me down this entire time. And kissing Anna set me free. Drifting off into paradise and peace. I had found her. The one. Throughout this moment I could feel myself falling hard for her. But I didn't care. I would forever fall into a bottomless pitt of hell just to be with Anna…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Romance is everywhere.

Scene twelve: A sleepover.

I slowly leaned away from Anna, our moment was so breath taking, I needed a minute to breathe.

Sitting up and gently letting go of my grip of her, she grabbed me firmly by my shirt, and dragged me back down so I was yet again laying on top of her.

Her smooth and gentle hands grasping at the back of my neck, sending shocks of shiver and electric rolling down my spine. I was trembling ever so uncontrollably from the touch of her.

Her lips craved for more of mine, as we both moved in synchronization. My grip on her kept getting tighter and tighter by the minute. The feeling of seduction took over my shaky body.

Realising I was taking things a bit too far, I gently pushed her off me, as I leaned back on the other side of the sofa.

Sprawled out as I was, I was panting from the magical moment we had just shared together. She had a very cheeky smurk on her face, glaring into my eyes. She had her hands gently resting on her legs, as she was also sprawled out on the sofa.

Anna: We should do that more often, Elsa.

She slightly winked at me, which made me giggle in uncertain ways.

Reaching into my purse which was now on the floor, I checked my phone to see what time it was.

My god it was eight pm. Our amazing moments couldn't have lasted that long, could they?

Elsa: Wow it's late! I better be going!

Jumping up onto my feet, coming off the sofa, I was going to make my way home. Before Anna suddenly grabbed me by my hand and stopped me in my tracks.

Anna: Hey, you don't have to go. Stay here tonight.

Elsa: Are you sure Anna? I mean, I don't have anything to sleep in and...

Waving a hand in front of me, she started to shake her head.

Anna: I've got something you can wear.

Her face then turned serious, as she held me by my arms.

Anna: Please. Don't leave me.

I craddled her in my arms, showing her I would never leave her.

Elsa: Of course, Anna. I'd love to stay. I won't leave you. Ever.

Smiling at her now, she began to smile back at me.

I realised then that I had never met someone like Anna before. She was different. Special. That's what I really loved about her.

She stormed right past me, grabbing me by my arm, taking me with her.

Anna: Cmon, Elsa. Let's get you something to wear.

Scene thirteen: Nights fly by.

I was now changed into something...well. It was like I was barely dressed. It was lingerie, but different. Anna had something similar on, just with more cover over her body.

We were both in her very cosy and comfortable room. It was filled with different types of fairy lights, making the room very gloomy and romantic.

We were cuddled up together in her king sized bed watching a movie. I didn't know what it was. I couldn't concentrate. All I could concentrate on now was Anna's lit up face as she stared, lost in my eyes.

Anna: Elsa? What are you doing tomorrow?

Her fingers moved now throughout my ever flowing hair that was now worn down.

Elsa: I-I, I-I'm...A-at w-work...

Her touch was totally putting me off everything. It was thrilling to feel. It sent my heart into different rhythms, making it hard to get back to its original beat.

Anna: Oh, really? What do you work as?

Her hand made little circling movements now on my thigh. My eyebrows raised as I knew what she was trying to do. But I didn't mind. Her touch really did turn me on in certain ways.

Elsa: I-I work as a t-teacher in the a-arrendale high school for g-girls...

Her circling movements were speading up. Making me feel like I was about to explode.

Her eyes windened, probably thinking of the idea of me working in a seductive yet sexy uniform. As her mouth flung open, a bit of druel stringing down from her mouth.

Elsa: A-Anna? Your um...drueling.

She flinched back as she realised she was dribbling over her own fantasies in her head.

Wipping away the dribble, she layed back, onto the pillows on the bed. Her hand drifting away from my thigh, wrapping around my hand under the covers.

She was breathing very heavily. Those over powerful fantasies filling her mind...

I started to laugh a little, as I went off subject.

Elsa: Do you have a job?

Her eyes moved, looking at me in a very excited way.

Anna: Yeah I do! Well, actually...tomorrow I do. I've got a new job at the chocolate factory in town! I don't know if I can trust myself though, knowing me I'll end up eating the chocolate instead of doing the actual making!

A sudden burst of laughter filled the room, as we were both chuckling at the thought of Anna's face completely coated in chocolate.

Elsa: Oh Anna. I'm sure you will be able to control your urges.

Winking at her, I leaned in for yet another glorious and satisfying moment that would make me feel whole once again...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Unexpected visitor.

Scene fourteen: Ways to work.

My eyes started to slowly begin to open. My arms wrapped tightly around Anna as I was waking up. Or so I thought.

Feeling for Anna with my hands, I was unsuccessful, as I was grabbing onto thin air.

Springing up so now I was sat up, my head turned, I looked to my right to look at Anna.

She wasn't there. I was alone. In Anna's king sized bed. I was starting to get worried. I hope she wasn't doing anything remarkably stupid, as I now had my arms wrapped around myself.

I didn't notice that there was a small piece of paper left on Anna's pillow.

My eyebrows started to pull together, as I started to reach for this piece of paper.

Now settling in my hands, I began to undo the piece of paper that was laying suspiciously on Anna's pillow. I was starting to become panicked and pained.

'Elsa, I've gone to work. I'll be back later on. Please be there when I come back. I miss you, sweetie.

Anna.'

I sighed in relief. Knowing she was safe and at work. I started to think about Anna. Trying to focus on her work, instead of shoving it down her throat. I started to laugh, the thought of Anna getting into trouble for eating all the chocolate really did amuse me.

Snapping out of my uncontrollable thoughts, I grabbed my phone from the floor, checking the time and hoping I wasn't late for work.

It was only six thirty am, I had plenty of time to rush home and get myself ready.

Shoving back on the clothes I wore yesterday, I rushed down stairs to make my way for the door.

Trying to rush out of the door, I was having trouble to even open it. I was guessing Anna had took her keys with her. I let out a big haul of air, realising I was locked in Anna's house.

She had to have a spare key around somewhere. I started to rumage around in the kitchen, hoping that a spare key was some where.

My hand now reaching into the draws, I pulled out what felt like a key. Hopefully.

It was something sharp. As it began to cut deep into my hand like a bear ripping away flesh.

Elsa: OW!

Repelling back from whatever was in there, I looked at my hand.

Gasping, there was blood gashing from a wound within the depths of my hand.

I heard what ever cut me so deeply, lightly clink to the kitchens cold and wooden floor.

Staring down, I was shocked to even see what I had seen.

A small but very sharp razor blade had gave me my hazardous injury. I could feel myself start to break down, as I knew what Anna was using to harm herself with.

I shook my head, as I needed to snap out of it. I wouldn't have Anna hurting herself in such horrible and hurtful ways.

I ran my bloody hand under the cold water underneath the tap, as I searched for something to cover it.

I was shocked again to find a roll of bandages laying in the draw. I tired to ignore the balling up feelings inside of me as I wrapped my hand up in a heap of bandages.

In the same draw I had finally found what I had came in here for. The spare key. I picked it up as I began to put the draws in their original place.

Walking for the front door now, I stopped. Knowing that sharp cutting thing was still laying on the floor. Inhaling a deep breath, I walked back into the kitchen, picking the stupid thing up, and taking it with me, as I started to unlock the door.

Scene fifteen: Time for school.

With my handbag on, changed into my slim black skirt, my white t shirt and black tight blazer, I started to make my way to work. I had put that horrible blade in the trash where it belongs.

I had my hair in my usual hair style, a french plait which was hung down. I loved this hair style. It was always my favourite.

Closing my door and locking it, I was casually stroling my way to work. It was seven thirty now. And it was only a twenty five minute walk. I decided to take my time. It was so quiet and peaceful where I lived. It was relaxing to just hear the birds tweet, and listen to the wind as it whispered things into your ear...

*twenty five minutes later*

I was seeping through the school gates now. The school was quite big. It was a very bulky and wide rectangular shape. The sign 'Arrendale high school for girl's' just hanging on top of this very high building.

Everyone knew in the school that I was a lesbian. Even the pupils. Which gave some of them the idea it was okay to try and flirt with me.

Walking past different groups of girls from different types of grades, they all began to stare at me. Some started to whistle, and even wink at me, as I hurried to make my way into the building.

The hall was very wide. Lockers ranged from different sizes. People were laughing and giggling as they began to look at me. Walking even faster, I really just wanted to be inside my office.

Making my way around the final corner, I could see my office, isolated from all the people that surrounded me.

I unlocked the door, making my way into my office as I slammed the door shut, gasping for air. It was such a relief to get away from the little sex pests.

My desk was quite big too. All my paper work was just laying around, with my high tech computer buzzing away next to it all.

I sat down on the black spinning chair behind my desk, as I needed a moment to control myself.

I was the vice principal here. Which meant I had a lot of work to do. But I also teach maths. Which makes things even harder for me. But I only teach maths one lesson a day. Which suited me quite well. I always taught maths just before lunch. Before I would carry on with vice principal work. I sat up straight, as I started to sort out all my paper work that I would have to continuessly work on.

Scene sixteen: A little bit of maths.

I let out a big yawn, as sixth period was drawing closer. The time I would teach math. Urgh. My class was uncontrollable. It was hard to get their attention. They would endlessly chatter, or make a sex joke towards me. Which I thought was totally not funny at all.

Grabbing my hand bag from my desk, I made my way out of my office as the bell started to ring. I started to mumble to myself. Knowing a lot more stress would be heading my way.

Walking into the classroom, all the girls were chattering like usual, as I started to write the work down on the chalk board.

Elsa: Everyone sit down and open your work books!

The endless chatter was replaced with sighs and mumers, as they took their places at their desks.

Elsa: Now, did you all do your home work? Summer break is this week, so it is important that you finish and complete every single piece of work I give you.

Class: Yes, Miss Storms.

Elsa: Good. Now I want you to work off the board for the next twenty five minutes whilst I collect your homework and mark it.

*One hour later after a hard hours of teaching*

Elsa: Have a nice day everyone! And remember! Homework!

The bell started to ring as the girls barged out of the door like a stampede of elephants. God these kids were so damn annoying. I was beginning to really hate my job.

I sat down behind the big wooden desk for a moment, letting the stress drift quietly from my head.

That's when there was a slight knock on the door. Having no idea of who it was, I started to feel very confused.

Elsa: Come in!

The door began to slowly open, as a woman dressed in bright red shorts and a white vest shirt made her way into the classroom.

My eyes made their way to her face, as I caught the colour of her bright ginger hair. And...chocolate smudges all over her mouth.

Anna: Hey Elsa!

Elsa: Anna? What are you doing here? Arn't you meant to be at work?

She giggled, as her hands were tightly secured behind her back.

Anna: They let me finish early! So I decided to come and see you!

I got up off my seat as I walked my way towards Anna.

As she did last night, her mouth hung open. With druel. Stringing like last night.

Elsa: Anna! Close your mouth! Would you? You'll catch f-flys...

I started to uncontrollably laugh, using both of my hands to cover my mouth.

Anna: E-Elsa, you look...h-ho I MEAN..beautiful.

She wipped away the remains of druel closing her mouth, as her arms enlocked behind her back now held out a red heart shaped box at me.

Elsa: Anna? W-what's this?

She started to smile at me, glaring into my eyes, getting lost once again.

Anna: Well, I DO work at a chocolate factory. And I know you love chocolate. So I thought I'd buy you something...

I took the box from her, as my cheeks began to purk up, my feelings for Anna and our bond getting extraordinarily stronger...

Elsa: Oh Anna. You shouldn't have..

Anna: Don't worry about it. I wanted to get you something nice. Because, yanno...

She started to shrug her shoulders, her glare moving to the floor, rubbing her arms as she was unable to finish her sentence...

I put the box down on the desk as I held her in my arms.

Elsa: *whispers* I know, Anna. I love you too.

I could feel her breathing become more heavy, as my words reached out to her, making her heart beat out of control, as mine did the same...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Night out.

Scene seventeen: After school hours.

Anna's hands moved from around my neck, to my waist as she was about to give me the satisfaction I had been craving for.

But we were still in a classroom. Everyone had left the premises, except the teachers.

I grabbed Anna's hands softly and gently squeezing them, showing her to stop in such a perplexing moment.

She looked upset and confused. Realising I didn't want her lips moving in such a fascinating way against my own.

Anna: Elsa? What's wrong? D-don't you want this?

Her hands dropped from my waist, as she began to rub her hands together, staring at the deep as hell scars that carved into her flesh.

Sighing heavily, I wrapped my arms tightly around her. My head hung over her shoulder.

Elsa: Of course I do Anna. Just not now. Were still in a school remember?

I could feel her slightly nodding against my chest, as she quickly gasped in reaction to something.

I leaned back a little to look at the shocked expression which now only covered her face.

Anna: Elsa! What happened?! Oh my god are you okay?!

With my eyebrows raised in a very confused way, I could see she was looking at the over heaped bandage which was wrapped securely around my hand.

I didn't want her to know what I had found, lurking deep within the depths of those draws. If anything it would make her find something even more physically painful to harm herself with.

Glaring into her worrying eyes now, I was lost for words. Searching for lies I could tell her to keep her safe.

Elsa: I-I...um...I was making myself some um...breakfast. I was cutting things up and I accidentally sliced my hand open. No biggie.

I started to shrug like it was nothing. I couldn't stand lieing to Anna. Right in front of her face. But I knew it was the right thing to do.

Anna: Is it bad? Here let me see...

She carefully reached for my injured hand, examining it as she began to unwrap the bandages to reveal the tragic incident.

I made my hand repel away, as I thought she would know the difference between a knife cut and a terrible razor blade scar.

Elsa: It's fine, Anna. Just a little scar.

She folded her arms as she began to pout out her bottom lip as if to say I was being totally unfair. I started to giggle as she looked extraordinarily adorable and cute.

Elsa: Anna! *giggles* don't do that! Your making me laugh! *giggles*

She made the face even harder now. My lips trembling from the laughter that was dieing to escape from my mouth.

Elsa: Oh Anna you cutie. Cmon. Lets go. I've got something planned for us tonight.

Anna: Really?! Wha...

I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the classroom with me. Finally leaving the prison cell of a school.

Scene eighteen: Fine summers night.

I made Anna go straight home and get changed into something fancy. As I was now changed myself. Wearing a black skirt, a very slim blue shirt, and bright golden high heels. I was waiting for Anna to call for me. Giving her my address I would assume she would know her way.

*ten minutes later*

A loud and heavy knock was tapping at my door. I was guessing I had Anna very excited.

Jumping to my feet off the sofa, I quickly walked making my way to answer the door for Anna.

There she was. Standing there, beautied up in a slim red dress with white high heels on. She looked glorious. There were never any words to explain how she looked. She was angel like. So eye wateringly beautiful.

Elsa: Anna. You look beautiful.

I felt my heart rate getting faster, her smile making me feel astonishingly faint.

Anna: Thanks, Elsa. You look beautifulfuller!

I started to giggle again, as I stepped out of the door, locking it, as I held Anna's hand in mine, making our way to this mysterious place.

*fourty five minutes later of solid hard walking in high heels*

Anna: Elsa? *laughs between sentence* where are we going?! We've been walking for hours!

Elsa: Oh stop exaggerating Anna! Were there now!

I pointed to a big bulky, brightly lit up building, which Anna was clueless as to what it was.

Anna: Um Elsa? What is it?

We were getting closer and closer to the brightly lit up building. As I squeezed Anna's hand even more tightly with mine.

Elsa: It's my favourite restaurant. I thought it would be...special for us.

She was glazing her eyes over the sign 'Arrendale's finest' that was lightly placed on top of the building.

Her cheeks began to turn bright red as she looked to the ground. Her fingers now entwined with mine.

Anna: E-Elsa, I...

I put one finger over her mouth, gently and softly kissing her on the cheek.

Elsa: Enjoy it Anna. This is for us.

Looking up from the ground, she became even more red, as I giggled, walking, making our way into the restaurant...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The power of love.

Scene nineteen: Fussy picker.

As I wanted things to be special for both Anna and I, I asked one of the waiters for a quiet and peaceful place where we could dine and speak alone. Obviously Anna had become as red as a tomato now, but I was sure she would enjoy our night together.

Following the waiter, he took us to a quiet spot, isolated from everything and everyone. This was perfect for us. It would set us in just the right mood.

This place looked a lot different than the public dining area's though. Darkly dim lit up lights in the colour red were hanging all around the area, making it bloom and automatically giving you the feeling of romance.

I had my arm tightly wrapped around Anna's curvy waist now. I wanted to make her feel special. As she was so special to me.

The waiter turned to look at us, as he were gesturing towards the dining table.

Waiter: Here you go. Take a seat. Someone will come to take your order soon.

I slightly nodded at the small man, as he squeezed past us, re-entering the busy and public dining place.

I looked at Anna. As her tomato red face flushed to a rosey pink.

Elsa: Don't be nervous, Anna. Come and sit down.

I pulled her by her hand, and dragged her so she was now stood behind one of the two chairs which were facing each other, behind this sultry round dining table.

Pulling the chair out for her, she started to giggle unstopingly, putting one hand over her mouth as she sat down.

Once I had tucked her in, I took my place in front of her, sitting down on this flexible yet comfy seat.

The corners of my mouth twitched up, smiling at her as she was still uncontrollably giggling.

I quickly took the menu from the middle of the table and took a quick glance at it. I knew what I wanted. It was like reading the menu off the back of my hand. My favourite dish was always pasta. I loved the tastes and the textures of it when it would sit on my tounge.

I handed the menu over to Anna. For her to decide what she wanted.

Elsa: Pick anything you like. I'm paying anyways.

She looked from the menu, her eyes starting to slowly drift to mine.

Anna: Elsa. You really don't have to...

Elsa: This is for you, Anna. I'm paying. So don't argue with me.

I winked at her, as she sighed. Her eyes dropping back to the menu.

Scene twenty: Something extraordinary.

*fourty five minutes later of eating*

Anna had picked a stake to dine in to. Whilst I lightly stomached my pasta. We even had desert. It wasn't hard to guess what Anna was going to choose. Chocolate fudge cake drizzled in chocolate sauce. I had the same. Only I didn't have the chocolate souce dripping from my chin.

Wipping away the forever oozy, dripping chocolate that stringed from her chin, she held her hands over her stomach, tapping it gently.

Anna: I don't think I've ever ate so much in my life. But god was the food good.

I started to laugh as her expressions changed to a harsh and heavy way. Just staring at her stomach.

Elsa: I'm glad you liked it.

She stopped now. Sitting up straight, her eyes glared deep into my own. It was like she was searching for my soul. Forever staring deep into my bright blue eyes.

Anna: E-Elsa? Shouldn't we be going?

I suddenly realised the one last thing I wanted to show her tonight. Something that would make tonight the cherry on top of everything.

Reaching into my handbag, I grabbed the money needed to pay for the meal, and I lightly placed it onto the table.

Standing up from my seat, I walked around the table, lifting Anna up from her seat. Taking her hand as we were making our way to something breath taking that I needed her to see.

Using the private elevator of the restaurant, I pressed the button which would take us to the top floor.

*after a long fifteen minute elevator ride*

Anna looked at me in an impatient and excited way. She had no idea what she was about to experience. Which made it all the more intriguing for her.

Anna: Elsa? Where on earth are we going?!

I only took her by her hand, twining my fingers with hers. Carefully not giving anything away.

The elevator stopped now. As the doors opened to reveal what was awaiting on the highest floor.

Our hands now entwined together, we walked over, over to the edge of the balcony.

All we could see was the beach to our right now, as the sun was beginning to slowly set on the horizon. The waves gently crashing against the sands surface. You could hear how quiet and peaceful it was. Making it an outstanding and remarkable moment for us.

I could feel Anna's clutch around my hand getting stronger, as I could only barely hear her heart rate getting slightly faster.

Anna: Wow, Elsa. This is really beautiful.

Her deep and unsteady breaths were trying their best to get back to normal. But they couldn't. I could tell this moment of time meant something to her.

Elsa: But this will never compare to how beautiful YOU really are, Anna. Your beauty is more powerful than this.

I looked towards the horizon now. The colours changing from purple and pink, to a brightly, eye blinding orange. The sun disappearing from the earth's sight.

I could feel her heart beat through her hand. It was beating at a rapid rate. Although she said nothing, now looking at the sun like I was, I could tell what she was thinking. What she was FEELING. So I wanted to make my thoughts and feelings clear.

Looking at her from the corners of my eyes, I inhaled the sticky warm air, releasing it out, cooly. As I was about to tell her what she was hoping to hear.

Elsa: Anna. I know we've only known each other for three days, but I feel like I'm connected to you. I have never felt a bond so strong for someone as I do with you. Your extraordinaryly beautiful. I've brittled my knees brutally, falling hard for you. I...love you Anna. And I want you to know that no one will ever have my heart, as it will always. Belong to you.

Her head turned around, slowly to look at me. Tears starting to swell making her eyes gleam. Grinning hugely at her, I wipped away those gleamy eyes, as I kissed her passionately on her neck.

It felt like time had just stopped right now. There was no one but myself and Anna. Just us. I knew people were still here, but I just wanted them to disappear. So it could be us forever alone. This set moment felt so right. And I had never felt happier in my entire life.

Loosening her grip of my hand, her arms moved towards my waist, craddling me close to her beating body, as I wrapped my arms around her.

She leaned carefully yet slowly towards my ear. I could almost feel the touch of her lips, the vibration of her voice sending me shivers.

Anna: *whispers* I love you so much, Elsa.

I then automatically put my head against hers, as she did the same. Leaning over the balcony, looking at the sun set for the night. We both couldn't help but be perplexed in such a moment like this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Final date.

Scene twenty one: Sex Pests.

Myself and Anna had been on continues dates over the past six weeks. Today we would endure another one at the beach.

I was at work at the moment. And I was working over time. I told Anna we could go to the beach later on. As watching the sunset was such a beautiful moment for us both.

It was just an hour before lunch now. Which meant I had to teach maths. I really hoped none of the girls would try to flirt with me. It really did freak me out when they did that.

Unpacking my things in the very busy classroom, I got things ready for yet another stressful and dull lesson.

Strictly telling the girls to sit down and open their work books, I begun on teaching the class a solid hour of algebra.

Whilst I kept turning back around to the chalk board, I could hear a wild set of laughs behind me. I sighed. Pretty much guessing what they were laughing at.

Turning around to the class, I started to glare at the group of girls in the middle. The one sat at the front was doing most of the laughing. Leaning towards me and giggling uncontrollably, as she had her arms around her mouth, to try and stop the boisterous laughs.

Elsa: What are you laughing at, Amber?

Her brown eyes lit up in reaction to my words. Her dark hair making her eyes stand out even more.

She leaned back on her seat, now folding her arms staring straight at me.

Amber: Oh nothing, Miss. It's just...you have a really nice butt.

My facial expression sunk. Looking at her in disbelief as my eyebrows rose in suprise.

The whole class started to laugh now. As my eyes swipped past them all, to tell them to stop the stupid laughter.

Elsa: Amber. That is very inappropriate. Not to mention you should not be looking at a teacher in such a way.

I now also folded my arms. Staring at her with a very disappointed look on my face.

I hated it when they looked at me like that. Staring at parts of my body that I did NOT want them looking at. I wondered what Anna would think, if she knew little kids were trying to hit on me.

Amber: But Miss, it's only the truth! You are rather...hot.

She cheekily winked at me, as that drove me to the point where I wouldn't stand for it anymore. I wasn't going to have little shits like this thinking of me in such disgusting ways.

Unfolding my arms, I marched straight towards her place and I grabbed her arm. Lifting her up from her seat. She started to desperately struggle out of my firm grip.

Amber: Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of me!

Elsa: Your going straight to the principles office. I've just had about enough of your sex remarks, Amber.

She started to laugh as I was dragging her out of the classroom.

Amber: Aw Miss. Why won't you go out with me?

As the whole class now started to join in with her stupid laughter, I looked at her with a very angry expression.

Elsa: *shouting* For YOUR information, Amber. You are FAR too young for me! I do NOT date little kids! I am also dating someone at the moment, which all of you should know. If you EVER make another sex remark towards me, or even LOOK at me in an inappropriate way, I will have you expelled. Permanently! *looks at the rest of the class* that goes for all of you!

The laughter came to a sudden stop. As they all stared at the front of the class. Making their postures as straight as possible. Even Amber stopped laughing.

I didn't even realise how firm my grip had become, as Amber's face scrunched together in pain.

Loosening my grip, I lightly tugged her out of the classroom and towards the principles office.

Scene twenty two: Alone time.

It was round about seven pm now. That whole incident from before had just worn me out. It made me realise how hard it really was being a teacher.

That was when I remembered that Anna and I were going out tonight. It automatically got me excited.

The sun wouldn't set until nine pm, which meant I had plenty of time to get ready.

I still had a lot of computer work to complete though.

I took a break from the computer, leaning my head back against the chair, letting thoughts of Anna fill up in my mind.

All the moments I had shared with her flashed by my eyes as I closed them. Her beautiful smile, her cheeky freckles, her dazzling bright eyes...she was beyond beautiful. But she was also...very hot too.

I started to think of her. Of us. Doing things. Dirty things. Which was starting to bring me pleasure.

Bitting my lip now, I was beginning to moan a little. The thoughts of Anna's beautiful naked body against my own turned me on in so many ways.

I couldn't help myself. Looking down at my hands now, they were both entwined with each other. Fighting the overpowering urges. I eventually gave in. As my right hand let go of my left, slowly moving deep within the gap of my thighs.

Moving my lingerie underwear out of the way, my fingers slowly and smoothly entered the slit between my legs, as I closed my eyes. Ready to bring myself pleasure. The pleasure over Anna that I was badly craving for.

Thinking more about Anna now, my movements became faster. Becoming deeper and deeper. The satisfaction of it had me trembling.

As the seat was starting to squeak very loudly, I couldn't stop the harsh moans and groans that were escaping from my mouth.

I wanted more. I wanted the feeling of it to become stronger. Thinking more violently about her, my moves became even more faster and stronger. Making me moan and groan even louder.

My left hand was gripping onto the desk, trying to control my trembling shakes.

I was coming to the climax. As my grip on the desk became stronger. My finger nails craving deep carvings into the wood.

Elsa: Anna...

Calling her name through a moan, I had finally hit my climax. My hand staying between my legs as they were clenched together.

The sweat dribbled down my legs, making a rather big puddle on the floor.

Panting, gasping for air, I leaned my head back, opening my eyes. Thoughts of Anna were still echoing in my mind.

Scene twenty three: Relaxation on the beach.

I didn't even finish off the work on the computer. My time alone with myself was making me late to meet Anna.

I was at home now, getting changed into something comfortable for the night. I decided to put on pink shorts with a white vest shirt and some converse. I thought they all matched pretty well.

I told Anna I would meet her there for eight fourty five. As she sun set at nine.

As it was now eight pm, I set off from my lonely and gloomy home, as it was a fourty five minute walk from here to the beach.

*fourty five minutes later*

I could see the beach from a distance now. It looked lonely. I couldn't see a single person. I didn't care really. I just hopped she would be there.

Getting closer now, I started to smile to myself. As she was sat there, legs outstretched, and her hands on either side of her body to support her weight. She even set up a little camp fire, which was blazzing away, the smoke drifting off into the sky. It looked magical.

I thought I would sneak behind her. Making it some what romantic. As I reached the beach, making slow and steady steps towards her.

Now I was stood right behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

She was wearing the same clothes as myself, just in different colours.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, as she looked up at me, and leaned in to give me one of her amazing kisses.

Taking my breath away once again, I leaned back, as everything around me started to spin.

She started to giggle, as I came and sat beside her.

Anna: *laughing* Are you okay?

Breathing heavily, I was looking out towards the waves, concentrating on just the gentle crashing sound they were making.

I turned and faced her, a little smug smile on my face.

Elsa: Yeah. I'm fine. Just need a sec to...*breathes heavily* breathe...

She softly began to laugh, one of her hands wrapping around mine.

She was brightly smiling at me, which sent huge amounts of waves in my stomach.

I know I shouldn't have looked, but I kept glancing at her arms, scars over wrapping her. It hurt me to even look. I could swear there were new scars though. I thought disposing of that stupid blade might have stopped that.

Luckily Anna couldn't read the pain and fear I was feeling, as I was trying desperately to hide it from my face.

Anna: Um...Elsa?

She was staring into my eyes now. They were all gooey like. The look you gave someone when you were in love them. My eyes were doing the same.

Elsa: What is it Anna?

Anna: Well...we've been dating for six weeks now. And I think it's going pretty well. I...um...was just thinking...shouldn't we...yannoo..

Elsa: Yeah Anna, we should. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I really do want you to be my girlfriend.

Everything about her lit up now, as she sprang for me, as we both bumped to the sands smooth ground. She was layed on top of me. A huge grin filled her face.

Anna: Oh Elsa. I'll never want anyone else but you. Your mine. Forever. Even when your heart stops beating, it will forever belong to me.

Both of us now giggling and smiling, we began to kiss. Yet again making it a struggle to breathe. Hearing my heart race through my ears, as the sky turned purple. Making it the most romantic moment for us...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: What a night.

Scene twenty four: Long hours on the beach

As enchanting as this moment was, Anna started to mildly giggle, as she leaned back from the smooth touch of my lips.

Sitting face to face, I started to giggle myself as I longingly stared into her eyes.

Anna: Well...that was...something.

I dragged her up onto my lap as I wrapped my arm around her, my hand flowing freely through her luxurious hair.

Elsa: It sure was, snowflake.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, as we were both holding each other, in a strong and protective way.

It was dark now. The sun had set, and as it did, it showed us the different varieties of colours that strobed across the skyline.

The stars decided to come out to show their faces. There were so many. Too many. Millions. Possibly billions. You could see galaxies of all sorts. I had never seen anything like it.

Anna: Look Elsa! A shooting star!

My eyes searching across the sky, I could see something zooming straight past it, I held Anna closer to me as I smiled at her.

Elsa: Make a wish Anna!

She tightly shut her eyes as her fists clenched together. It made me laugh unstopingly.

Opening her eyes now, she wasn't doing anything apart from staring up to the darkly, dim lit up sky.

Trying to control my laughter, I was thinking about all the possibilities that she could wish for.

Elsa: What did you wish for?

Still glaring up into the night sky, she didn't turn or look, as she began to speak to me.

Anna: That we could live together in peace forever. That you would never stop loving me, even after death.

My hand started to slowly stroke her cheek, which had turned into a bright pink.

Elsa: Anna. You didn't have to wish for that. I promise I will love you for eternity anyways.

She turned around now smiling at me. Her cheeks perked up in the most cutest way.

She put her head against mine, her soft and gentle hands holding my face.

Anna: I love you, Elsa. And one day I want to give you my life and soul. I want to give you love in every way possible. Even if it means marriage. I would do absolutely anything for you. Elsa.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, as the words that came from her mouth sent electricity running straight to my heart.

I clenched her now to my body, holding her was comforting to me.

Elsa: We will get married one day, Anna. And when we do, our souls will be entwined into one.

Our breaths getting more heavy now. I stood up, and picked her up. Holding her hand so we were making our way off the beach.

Anna: Elsa?! Where are we going this time?!

I lightly kissed her on the lips to quieten her up.

Elsa: Shhhh. It's a secret.

Walking even faster now, Anna looked confused. As I begun to smurk at the plan inside of my head.

Scene twenty five: love or lust?

It was round about two am now. We had spent hours on the beach just cuddling and talking. But also walking. As we were nearly at the place I wanted us to be.

Making our way around a corner, I could only make out what the sign said in the distance. But it was the right place.

Coming closer and closer to the building, we stopped as we had reached the gates.

Anna: Um. Elsa? Why are we at your school?

I winked at her smugly, dragging her with me as we made our way into the school.

Picking up a spare set of keys from the plant pot from the side of a double set of doors, I unlocked them, as we slowly and carefully stepped into the building.

As confused as Anna was,it was thrilling for me to bring her a surprise. Her eyes moved past the halls as we were speading past them.

That's when I seen my office. My eyes widened to those overwhelming plans that excited me in my head.

Opening up my office door, I lightly pushed Anna into the small and cramped room, as I locked it. Pulling down the blind.

She was leaning against my desk now. Confusement and worry wiped across her face.

Anna: Elsa?

My urges from earlier on yesterday bundled up inside of me. Making me leap towards Anna like some sort of wild cat.

Pushing her back against the desk, I started to kiss her. Passionately. Desperately. As her hands were left helpless on the table, my own hands wrapping around hers.

I stopped for a moment, as my lips moved towards her ear.

Elsa: I wanna do it Anna. Here. Right now. Only if you want to though.

Moans seeped through her mouth. Her hands tightly clenching against mine.

Anna: I do...*moans* Elsa...

I smiled in pleasure, as my lips now moved slowly to her neck. Kissing her with slow and gentle moves.

Her moans were now becoming unsteady. As she started to temble slightly.

Her moaning turned me on. Wanting her body even more. My hand moved from her neck, my fingers gently tracing down her body, as they made there way beneath her shorts.

Feeling her thong now, I moved it aside. My fingers entering the slit deep inside her.

I started off slow at first. As I didn't want to hurt her. My fingers gently moving in and out. In and out. Anna's moans were now turning into groans.

Anna: *groans* faster...

Doing as I was commanded, my movements became faster and faster. Anna screaming at the top of her lungs.

I started to dribble. The sound of it all was just far too much for me to handle.

She was screaming my name now. Coming to the very top of her sexy orgasam. I don't think I could have been turned on more.

Laying her on the table, we began to harshly make out. As we began to undress each other, her movements sending flows of electricity pumping throughout my body.

I went into my draw, grabbing a dildo that I always kept just in case.

We were both naked now. Our body's touching. It was so intense. In so many ways. It was like we were one. Our souls entwined together in this very second.

Inserting the thing in both of us, Anna started to bite her lip. Which made me go crazy. I began to fuck her into a very deep submission.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: A dark road. Scene twenty six: After sex. Anna closed her eyes. As the grinding against our body's got harder and harder. My hands gripped at her waist, moving together as we were fucking very harshly. Both of us moaning. Groaning. Screaming. Ever so loudly that it could shatter the walls. My hands moved to the roots of her hair. Gripping her as the sensations were intoxicating us both. The sweat was overwhelming our body's, drizzling all over the desk, making it's way to the floor. Anna's hands gripped very tightly around her body. Her legs wrapped around me. Shaking from the pleasure I was bringing her. Anna: OH ELSA! Looking down now, I could see the jizz oozing from deep inside of her. Her face scrunched up from the power of it. I began to smile, as I let go of her grip. Making my way to the white oozy stuff, slowly and seductively licking it up until she was clean. Her shakes stopped. As I dragged her up off the desk, and picked her up, holding her naked body against mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck now. Her head hanging lightly against mine. Both of us panting. Desperately trying to bring back the oxygen that we needed. Anna: Elsa that was...*panting* amazing... I started to kiss her neck. Letting her know that I enjoyed it as much as she did. Elsa: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I found it...extraordinarily thrilling. Both of us giggling together now, as I started to kiss her. The passion from the sex we just had still tingling in my mouth, hanging onto my lips. Anna leaned back to look at me, her eyebrows raised in suspicion. Anna: What time is it? I gently put her on the ground, as I went over to my over buzzing computer, checking to see the time. It was four am now. We had been frick fracking for about two hours. I guess Anna's perfect body was just too much for me. Elsa: It's four, Anna. We better go, before I get in trouble. She slightly nodded, picking up her clothes from the floor, as she began to hurry and struggle to force them back on as I did the same. Scene twenty seven: End of the line. Storming our way from out of the school, I had my arms around Anna, as I were walking her home. I turned to look at her. And as I did, it was as if all the happiness and excitement she felt was ripped right from her. Replaced with something more dark and...dull. Holding her closer to me, I stared into her eyes as she glared back into mine. There was a hint of fear that roamed and leaked within her eyes. Elsa: Anna? Are you okay? You look a bit...upset. That fear in her eyes now moved aside. Making room for something else. As fear and panic now filled her gleaming bright eyes. Anna: Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about work, yanno. Because I eat all the chocolate and stuff. She shrugged her shoulders like she was trying to wipe some sort of memory from her mind. Elsa: Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything. She sighed. Closing her eyes shut. As she was about to over think something I guessed. Anna: I know, Elsa. But there's nothing to tell. I just wanna go home and go sleep. I looked over her with confused and anxious eyes. Sometimes, I really wish I could see, what was going on inside Anna's head. I sighed myself. I just knew there was something. Something else. Elsa: Sure, Anna. *one hour and fifteen minutes later* I made a slight wave at Anna, as she disappeared into her lonely home. I started walking. Arms folded. Making my own way home. Dwelling on thoughts of Anna, of what she could possibly be suffering through. That's when I remembered her telling me about those voices in her head. The voices that continuesly, kept pushing and pushing her. Pushing her to the point where she would vanish. Disappear. I cringed at the thought of her even attempting to do something so idiotic and stupid. But this is Anna we were talking about. Of course she would do something dumb like this. I started to panic. Thinking about what I should do. I was half way home now. If I wanted to do something I had to act quickly. My phone then vibrated in my pocket, it made me jump a bit as it scared me. My hand reaching into my pocket, I unlocked my phone to see what was making it vibrate. It was Anna. I already had seven missed calls from her. I answered the phone urgently to see what was up with her. Elsa: Anna? Anna! What's wrong?! Anna: I...I can't do this anymore. The voices won't stop inside my head. There telling me horrible things. *breaks down crying* I'm gonna end it. I can't stand it anymore. I'm s-so sorry. Elsa. I love you. Goodbye. Elsa: ANNA NO! It was already too late. She hung up. Letting the phone seep through my hands, I ran as fast as I could for Anna's house. *twenty minutes later* I could see her house now as I was getting closer and closer. It was so...dark. She hadn't even turned any of her lights on. As I was now at her front door, it was locked up tight. She was trying to stop me interrupting with her plans. With all my strength, force and power, I some how managed to barge the door down. Stepping quickly into her house. Elsa: ANNA?! ANNA WHERE ARE YOU?! No answer. I couldn't just stand here and keep calling for her. I had to look for her. I decided to look upstairs in the bathroom. As that was where she kept those...sharp painful blades. Running up the stairs, I tried making out which room was the bathroom. As it was so dark. Feeling the walls, I turned one of the lights on, revealing Anna lying helplessly on the floor. She had a blade in her hand. As both of her wrists were slit open. Blood stiring all around her. This was it. That nightmare that was just a bad dream coming to life. Making it a personal living hell. I dropped down to my knees beside her, her head in my hands. My fingers combing through her hair. Elsa: No. Anna... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Scars on my heart. Scene twenty eight: Trip to the hospital. Staring, staring. Forever staring at her with my dark and lost eyes. I didn't know what to do with myself. I panicked as I searched and searched the bathroom for her phone. Finding it underneath her, I gently lifted her up, picking up the phone and dialing 911. My lips trembling while speaking to the emergency services, I waited. Waited for hope that would some how save Anna's life. I checked her breathing and her pulse to see if she was still in the land of the living. She was still there. But her breathing was giving way. Her pulse getting weaker and weaker. There was a loud and heavy knock at the front door. As I sprang up, leaving her unconscious body, to answer the banging door. Running down the stairs as quickly as I could, I opened the door as the paramedics burst their way in. Paramedics: Where is she? My eyes moved from the paramedics, towards the stairs. I was unable to speak from the shock of it all. They nodded at me, as the two bold men dashed up the stairs, making their way for Anna. Taking out bits of equipment from their bags, I leaned against the door frame as I watched. Watching them desperately trying to save her life. I couldn't help but bite my nails as the moment was so nerve recking for me. They eventually picked her up and carried her down the stairs and outside, to the ambulance. They put her on one of those rolling bed things, as I made no hesitation to climb into the van. It was all a blur from then. I held Anna's hand in mine, as the ambulance jetted off full spead down the road. I couldn't think. Couldn't speak. Couldn't hear. I was just staring at her. As the numbness sunk it's jagged teeth into me. *fifteen minutes later* Anna was rushed straight into the emergency room where she would be treated. I tried shoving past the nurses and doctors wanting to see if she was okay. But it was useless. They wouldn't let me through. I sighed as I stopped trying, planting my butt on a chair within this busy hospital. I hated waiting. Especially now. Now wasn't the time for waiting. In fact, it wasn't the time for anything. Anything besides Anna now meant nothing to me. My arms tightly wrapped around myself, I felt like this was the end. Not only for Anna, but also myself. I couldn't possibly imagine a world without her. I didn't even want a life if she couldn't be in it. The seconds passed by slowly. It felt like forever. Death slowly making its way towards her. His hands grasping her soul. Taking every last piece of her away from me. Her soul belonged to me. He couldn't do this to her. To us. In fact, he had no right to. I closed my eyes, taking in deep and steady breaths to calm myself. My trembling shakes were getting beyond worse. They were terrible. There was no way I was going to be able to calm myself. *fifty minutes later* It felt like an eternity of waiting. But after a while, one of the doctors came for me. Telling me I could go in and see Anna. Although he had the look of death upon his face. Taking in a deep breath, I stood up, and by step by step, I made my way to go and see Anna. Scene twenty nine: Apologies. Closing my eyes shut, my hand reached for the door. Slowly creaking it open, as my heart started to pound around my rib cage. Anna: *whispers* Elsa... I was certainly sure my heart had stopped then...as my eyes popped open, only to reveal Anna in hospital clothing, attached to cables, lying in a hospital bed. She began to smile at me. Which kinda got me infuriated as I started to frown. Elsa: Don't you smile at me, Anna. You shouldn't be smiling. I sat down on the chair beside her, as she turned, to look at me, upset now covered her face. Anna: I'm sorry, E-Elsa. But it was too much to handle. It was like the walls were closing in on me. There was just no escaping it. I sighed. As I took her hand in mine. Staring into her eyes. Elsa: Why didn't you tell me Anna? I could have helped you! Finding you on the floor like that, it just... broke me. I...didn't know what to d-do. I looked down to the floor. My eyes started to sting from the water that was swelling in my eyes. She squeezed my hand. Rubbing it gently. My eyes still locked to the solid floor. Anna: Baby, don't get upset. I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I didn't tell you. I couldn't stand to hurt you in such a painful way. I'm sorry. Next time, ill tell you. Looking up from the ground, her eyes were suddenly glaring into mine. Apology and regret standing out. Making her gleamy eyes overwhelming. I leaned closer to her, my head now layed on her lap. Her free hand combing through my now wild hair. Elsa: Please, Anna. Don't you ever do anything like that again. Her breathing got slightly heavier. Anna: I promise, Elsa. I promise. I sighed. Rubbing my eyes to try and get rid of the stinging. Elsa: I love you, Anna... Anna: I love you too, Elsa. I let my eyes close-too tired to even care anymore-as I knew that my Anna was safe. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Recovery

Scene thirty: Checking out.

After a long and painful sleep, my eyes opened to only see a doctor checking up on Anna, to see how she was doing.

I was still so tired. I thought I could sleep knowing that Anna was okay. But something deep inside me kept telling me that she would do it again.

Rubbing my eyes from the tiredness that sunk deep inside of them, I yawned as I stretched. My arms making light cracks as my joints were just so painful.

I turned around to see a sleepy Anna. Deep circles of purple surrounded her eyes. She must have been exhausted.

After the doctor had checked her over, he finished the last checks on his clipboard, as his eyes moved to look at mine.

Doctor: Everything's fine. She can go home at any time. Just make sure she takes these pills twice a day.

He leaned over the bottom of the bed to hand me the little tub of pills.

I nodded at him, as he gently and warmly smiled at me, leaving the tiny cramped room.

I was staring at her now. Wondering if to wake her or not. She looked pained as she slept. Thoughts of different nightmares she could be having filled my mind.

Shaking her slightly, I decided to wake her up. It would be best if she got more sleep at home.

Elsa: Anna...Anna?...wake up, you can go home now...

Her eyes began to flutter open. As they were now glaring into my own.

Anna: E-Elsa? W-wha...where...

I began to rub her hand in mine, comforting her, as I interrupted her...

Elsa: it's okay Anna. I can stay with you for as long as you need.

She smiled slightly at me, her head nodding a little.

She started to climb out of the hospital bed. Clutching her at both arms, I helped her out. As she was still a little shaky.

Her legs began to tremble as she stood up. She was unable to stand up by herself.

I gently walked her out of the room, and into one of the wheelchairs in the main hallway.

Sitting her down, she looked weak. The purple around her eyes sunk in even deeper. She looked like she wasn't even alive.

Elsa: Anna? Are you okay?

She looked at me. Painful eyes staring straight into mine.

Anna: I'm fine.

I was starting to worry inside of my head. Maybe she would give up again and try to take her own life again. My face screwed up from the sight of Anna. Her body laying almost dead on the floor.

Shaking my head to remove the horrible images, I tried to snap out of it. As I begun to wheel Anna out of the hospital.

Scene thirty one: Heartwhelming suprise.

I gently pulled her out of the wheelchair and placed her into the back of the cab. I made my own way in as I sat next to her. My arms wrapped around her securely. She still had those hospital clothes on.

The cab driver pulled out of the hospital as I told him where to go. Anna's hands were both enlocked with each other. She started to chew on her lip, like she was deeply thinking about something.

I sighed. Knowing that she would never tell me. Keeping things to herself and not telling me was one of the worst things that she could do.

*fourty minutes later*

The cab was pulled outside of Anna's house now. It looked even darker than before.

I slept the whole night last night after what happened. And the whole day today. As it was pitch black outside now. All you could see was a dim lit up street light, that was hardly helpful.

Giving the driver the money, I helped Anna step out of the cab and walked her up to her front door, as the car drove slowly away.

Moving her mat aside, I picked up her spare set of keys from underneath. Unlocking the door as we stepped into her house.

Once inside, I locked the door. Making our way into the living room, and placing Anna down gently on the sofa.

Sitting down beside her, I sat her down on my lap. My hands holding in place in hers.

I looked down at her. Her eyes were glued to something in the distance.

Elsa: Anna. Listen. Were gonna get you through this. No matter what it takes. I'm not going to leave your side. Not ever. I'll always be here for you. Always.

She couldn't stop staring at whatever she was staring at. I was starting to wonder if she had even heard what I had just said.

Elsa: Anna? Are you listening?

She started to shake her head like she was coming back to reality.

Anna: Sorry, Elsa. What was that?

I stared at her now as she stared back. My eyes narrowed in frustration.

Elsa: Anna. You really do need to listen more. I said that I will always be here for you. No matter what. And that I will never leave your side.

Her hands let go of mine, as her arms suddenly wrapped tight around my neck.

Anna: I know you will, Elsa. I know.

I had a crazy idea then. Since I had met her I had always wanted to do it. I didn't really care if it was too soon. But I wanted to do it now. More than ever. The urge to do it was over powering me.

With my heart racing faster than ever, and my breathing getting extremely heavy, I took in a deep breath. As I placed Anna back down on the sofa.

Slowly and steadily, I made my way to the ground. Steadying myself on one knee, as I took one of her hands in both of mine. Her other hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened. A loud gasp escaping from her breast. I wanted her to know that I was hers. And I would do anything for her. This was the best way to show it.

Elsa: Anna Summer-bee. Will you be mine forever, and do me the favour of taking my life and soul? Will you marry me?

Tears were streaming down her face as a huge grin covered mine.

Anna: YES ELSA I WILL!

Even though she was weak at the moment, she still had enough energy to pounce on me and tackle me to the ground, as she covered me in her heaven like kissess...


End file.
